Unidos pelas Circunstancias
by Ana Spizziolli
Summary: Eles se odiavam mais que tudo... Só que o destino acaba pregando uma peça e são forçados a casar para salvar suas finanças e a de suas famílias. Será que suas diferenças farão do casamento um inferno? Ou os opostos realmente se atraem? [Inu&Kag] [San&Mir]
1. Como assim Casamento?

**Unidos pelas Circunstancias **

**Capítulo 1 – Como assim Casamento? **

Kagome tamborilava seus dedos sobre o móvel de mogno que se encontrava em sua sala. Fazia quase três meses que se formara e já trabalhava no melhor escritório de Tóquio. Claro, que isso se devia principalmente à sua competência, afinal desde sempre fora determinada e estudiosa... Mas... A influência de sua importante Família também a ajudara.

Às vezes isso a fazia sentir-se inferior aos outros, mas se fosse uma inútil, por mais contatos que sua família tivesse... Isso não a faria continuar naquele emprego. Suspirou pausadamente. O que mais a incomodava era apenas uma coisa...

- Kagome!

Sobressaltou-se, pulando do lugar onde estava.

- Hum? Ah, sim... É você... - Lançou um olhar atravessado para o rapaz que lhe retribuía do mesmo modo - Fale logo o que quer.

- É assim que trata seu superior, **Novata**?

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas, pegando uma caneta solta na mesa riscando nervosamente o primeiro papel que alcançou. Era uma maldita mania que tinha quando se encontrava estressada... Melhor descontar sua raiva no papel do que ceder a tentação de esganar o homem à frente e ser presa por tentativa de Homicídio.

- Superior? Desde quando você é meu **superior**?

- Desde que você é uma novata, **Novata**.

- Tenho nome sabia?

- E quem se importa?

Os dois mantinham o olhar fixo um no outro e por indeterminado tempo ficaram ali apenas se analisando, como se esperassem quem daria o primeiro bote. Posições de defesa? Isso eles já haviam preparado e reforçado desde o início.

- Diga logo o que quer. Não veio aqui apenas para me tirar do sério, certo? - Kagome quebrou o silêncio carregado que havia se instalado.

- Por mais que eu adore fazer isso... Não... Não vim aqui _apenas_ para te tirar do sério. - Sorriu de soslaio.

- Fale Inuyasha, antes que perca o pouco de paciência que ainda me resta.

- Seus pais estão na sala de espera.

Kagome se assustou. Seus pais? O que haveriam de querer com ela para lhe procurarem em pleno horário de trabalho? Em seguida a curiosidade morreu dentro de si para sorrir, travessa, ao rapaz à sua frente.

- Virou _minha_ secretária Inuyasha? Aproveite e me sirva um Cappuccino.

- Ora sua...- Ele endireitou-se. Não iria deixar-se abalar por aquela _fedelha._- Não Kagome... Sonhe com esse dia, pois ele **nunca** irá chegar. Para a sua informação, eles querem falar com NÓS DOIS.

- Quê?

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu. Vá para minha sala daqui a cinco minutos.

- E por que a sua sa... - Inuyasha virou-se e saiu, sem nem ao menos esperar que ela terminasse sua frase.

Ela respirou fundo contando até dez. _Ele_ era a única coisa que lhe incomodava. Revirou os olhos enquanto observava o monte de papéis riscados sobre a mesa. Era sempre assim... Todas as vezes que se encontravam, ela riscava folhas e mais folhas de papel na tentativa frustrada de aliviar o estresse que ele lhe causava... Se continuasse a vê-lo devastaria todas as florestas existentes.

Em seguida arregalou suas orbes enquanto esfregava freneticamente a face e começava a transpirar... _Deus... Aquilo... Não..._

Segurou cuidadosamente seis folhas riscadas que estavam junto das outras. Aquelas, aparentemente, folhas de rascunho comuns... Sem nenhuma importância sequer... Era o processo que havia passado noites em claro para avaliar... E estava completamente destruído.

- Oh não! Droga! Droga! Droga! Milhões de vezes droga! - Kagome começou a esmurrar a mesa com uma força exacerbada para seu tamanho. Havia encontrado outro método para aliviar sua tensão que não fosse riscar papéis.

A culpa era _dele,_ _Ele_ destruía a sua vida. Acabava com os seus dias e ainda atrapalhava seu desenvolvimento no novo emprego, além das piadinhas pejorativas que sempre lhe fazia. _Odiava ele!_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kagome entrou na sala espaçosa sem cerimônias e tomou um grande susto. Além de seus pais, a família de Inuyasha também estava presente.

Ela os conhecia, pois tinham relações comercias e sociedades com os Higurashi. Por isso desde pequena teve o desprazer de conviver com o seu mais odiado "inimigo", de estudar na mesma escola, freqüentar os mesmo clubes e até entrar na mesma faculdade. Era seu carma.

O que aliviava as coisas era que Inuyasha possuía dois anos a mais que ela. Por isso não ficavam na mesma sala, tinham horários diferentes e não se formaram juntos. Só que todos os dias, pelo menos uma vez... Tinham que se deparar um com o outro... E nunca dava o que preste.

Tinham tudo para serem grandes amigos e quando bem pequenos chegaram ate a ser... Mas algo aconteceu e toda a amizade desmoronou dando lugar a uma rinha de luta sem fim...

- Kagome! – O senhor Higurashi a chamou alto fazendo-a acordar de seus devaneios.

-Hum? Ah, perdão! Acho que me distrai por um momento. Perdoem-me. – Curvou-se.

- Feh. Novidade...

- Ninguém te perguntou nada! Intrometido...

- Como é que é? Fedelha!

- Fedelha é a sua ma... – Kagome olhou para o lado vendo a mãe de Inuyasha olhar desentendida para a situação. – Eu... Eu não irei me deixar levar por sua infantilidade Inuyasha.

Por pouco ela havia xingado a pobre coitada sendo que ela estava a sua frente. Graças aos céus que Izayoi era bastante avoada. Respirou fundo e conteve-se para não voar em cima da mesa daquela sala e atacar os papéis em branco ou então... Para não estrangular Inuyasha e matá-lo na frente de seus pais.

- Infantilidade! Olha quem fala! Você ia chamar minha mãe de fede...

-Chega! – Inutaisho berrou pondo um ponto final naquela briga sem pé nem cabeça.

- Ufa! Até que enfim esses dois pararam! Só mesmo o amigo Inutaisho para fazerem calar essas matracas! - Yorishi Higurashi, pai de Kagome, disse deixando escapar um suspiro de alívio.

Enquanto isso, tanto Kagome quanto Inuyasha sentiam-se envergonhados e estavam com a cabeça baixa. Pareciam crianças sendo repreendidas por seu mau comportamento. Apesar de não serem mais crianças, quando estavam juntos sempre se portavam como se fossem.

- A culpa foi dele (a)! – Disseram em uníssono.

- Já basta, vocês dois! O que temos para falar é muito sério e precisam prestar com o máximo de atenção! – Inutaisho disse com o seu olhar frio e preocupado conseguindo a atenção dos dois jovens.

- Inutaisho, meu amigo, a situação é delicada... Deixe comigo que irei explicar para eles. – Yorishi falou com um sorriso doce e paciente. – Kagome... Inuyasha... Meus parabéns! Vocês vão se casar!

- **O QUÊ?** – Gritaram juntos quase sem acreditar no que ouviam.

- Yorishi! Seu idiota! – Inutaisho grita dando um soco em sua cabeça.

- Ai! O que foi? Eu expliquei não expliquei?

- Imbecil! É por conta dessa sua burrice que estamos perto de falir!

- Ei! A culpa não foi minha se a empresa de máquinas do tempo não existe. O rapaz foi tão convicto quando me vendeu... Imagine Inutaishozinho... Iríamos ser muito mais ricos!

- Meu deus... Dei-me paciência para não cometer o pecado de matar esse seu filho que o senhor pôs no mundo desprovido de cérebro!

- Desprovido de cérebro? Inutaisho! Isso foi muito rude de sua parte!

- Chega! – Izayoi, mãe de Inuyasha e Minami, mãe de Kagome, gritaram juntas o que fez os dois homens pararam de se engalfinhar.

Dessa vez Inutaisho e Yorishi abaixaram a cabeça, envergonhados enquanto recebiam um grande sermão por seus comportamentos em uma situação deplorável como aquela.

- Mãe... Tia Izayoi... O que esta acontecendo? – Disse Kagome rindo. – É uma piada certo?

- Não Kagome... Você e Inuyasha são nossas únicas esperanças. Por conta de seus pais, algumas de nossas principais empresas estão indo a falência. Precisamos que haja uma união entre os Higurashi e os Setsuya, para conseguirmos nos reerguer. E só vocês podem fazer isso...

- Seus pais? A culpa foi do burro do Yorishi!

- _Minha?_ – Disse se fazendo de ofendido.

Izayoi e Minami olharam para eles de tal modo que se calaram rapidamente, voltando a seus lugares como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Ei! Por que eu? Tem o Sesshoumaru que pode casar com _ela_! – Inuyasha levantou-se se opondo a aceitar aquela situação.

- Inuyasha! Você sabe que seu irmão esta noivo! - Izayoi o repreendeu.

- Não vai ser um casamento de verdade. Será apenas algo para a sociedade conservadora. Quando tudo se estabelecer... Vocês se separam. – Minami disse meigamente.

Suas heranças e seus futuros dependiam daquele arranjo. Era apenas uma farsa. Uma mentira. Como uma brincadeira de casinha. Eles não iriam ficar juntos para sempre. **Não mesmo!**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- **O QUÊ?**

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu! Vou casar com a Kagome!

- Deus... O Mundo vai acabar! Não posso acreditar nos meus ouvidos. Acho que fiquei surdo.

- Miroku! Pare de gracinhas! Estou desesperado... Hoje vou beber ate me acabar!

- Pare com isso Inuyasha! A Kagome é linda. Se fosse eu no seu lugar... Ai, ai... Você devia reparar mais na sua futura esposa e deixar de implicar com ela.

- Nunca! É a mesma coisa que pedir para um jegue decifrar uma charada matemática.

- Inuyasha... Essa sua comparação foi horrível...

- Feh. Como se eu ligasse para suas opiniões.

- Se é assim então por quê fez tanta questão de me chamar para este bar?

- Eu sabia que você era um bêbado mais que experiente e poderia me fazer companhia no meu primeiro porre.

- Não acredito...

Miroku era amigo de infância de Inuyasha, sempre estavam juntos mesmo que Inuyasha dissesse que não fazia questão de sua presença. Era Médico Legista, já que seu jeito meio "pervertido" de ser não o possibilitou de trabalhar com pessoas vivas... Principalmente se tratando de mulheres bonitas.

- Inuyasha, acho que já vou. Quando você fica nervoso não tem quem te agüente.

- Fica aí! – Disse puxando Miroku para um dos banquinhos do bar. – Você vai me levar para casa por que hoje vou me embriagar.

- Inuyasha... Você esta sendo ridículo. Talvez devesse dar uma chance para esse relacionamento...

- Nem pensar!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- **O QUÊ?**

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu Sango! Vou me casar com o jeca do Inuyasha!

- Quem diria que eu viveria para testemunhar esse dia...

-Sango!

-Ta... Desculpe-me! Mas realmente... Acho que vou chorar nesse casamento... Chorar de tanto rir! – A garota de cabelos presos num coque começou a rir descontroladamente.

- Sango!

- Parei. – Levantou as mãos demonstrando rendição.

- Que amiga você é... Eu aqui sofrendo enquanto se diverte rindo das minhas custas!

- Oras Kagome... Não é tão ruim assim. O Inuyasha é um rapaz muito bonito. Não vê como as garotas olham para ele?

- Quem se importa com isso? Quero mais que ele se exploda! – Grita alto assustando todos do Café onde estavam. - Ai... Estou morrendo de dor de cabeça... - Procura um remédio em sua bolsa, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos devido ao constrangimento daquela situação. Já que todos, agora, olhavam para uma mulher escandalosa que por sinal era ela.

- Você deveria parar com essa briga infundada com ele.

Sango era a melhor amiga de Kagome desde os tempos de Colegial. Ambas confiavam mutuamente uma na outra. Era Psicóloga e no momento estava fazendo uma pesquisa sobre o cérebro dos insanos que viviam em manicômios, por isso sempre estava com o cabelo bem preso. Já que estes malucos eram atraídos por tudo que chamassem sua atenção... Desde maquiagem até uma mera unha pintada.

- Impossível...

- Ora vamos... Não deve ser tão difícil assim. Inuyasha não pode ser tão ruim...

Em resposta, Kagome lançou uma olhar penetrante para ela.

- Certo, esqueça o que eu falei.

- Ai... Acho que hoje vou me encher de cafeína para ver se melhora o meu astral...

- Cafeína?

- Não há nada melhor para momentos depressivos...

- Kagome, você me assusta com essas suas manias... Acho que deveria parar de visitar manicômios e passar uma temporada em sua casa.

- Há... Muito engraçado.

- Mas voltando ao dilema chamado Inuyasha... Acredito que deveria dar uma chance nesse relacionamento Kagome...

- Nem pensar!

**Continua... **

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Hello everyone! **

**Espero que tenham gostado desse 1º capítulo! HOHOHO**

**Espero reviews dizendo o que acharam! Beijos para todos e até o próximo!**


	2. Noivado Parte I

**Unidos Pelas Circunstancias**

**Capítulo 2 – Noivado Parte I**

- Vamos senhorita Kagome, só precisamos colocar mais algumas pregas.

- Ai, eu odeio isso! Poderia estar em casa com o meu cachorro, tomando um bom sorvete e assistindo TV.

- Senhorita Kagome! Você vai se casar! Como pode não estar excitada com as preparações e principalmente com o seu vestido?

_Simples, minha querida... Eu não estou me casando pra valer! E além desse pequeno detalhe, eu vou unir minhas coisinhas com um homem que odeio com todas as minhas forças! _

Kagome forçou um sorriso de maneira que seu rosto tornou-se meio assustador.

- Mas é claro que estou excitada com o meu casamento. Só não gosto dessas frescuras, sabe? Mal vejo a hora de estar casada. – _Mentira! Mentira!_

A modista sorriu como se realmente esperasse uma resposta como aquela. Kagome começou a imaginar qual seria a expressão do rosto daquela jovem romântica se soubesse da real história por detrás de seu casamento de conto de fadas. Surpresa? Não, muito fraco... Talvez desgosto quem sabe. Enfim, isso não importava. Mas realmente seria muito tentador descobrir qual seria a reação da modista.

No caso, a modista poderia ficar tão perplexa que acharia que a própria noiva estaria louca. Afinal, Kagome não estava parecida com as outras noivas... Alegres, Felizes e saltitantes. Por mais que tentasse não estava conseguindo um resultado de cem por cento. Seu cérebro viajou ainda mais quando ela pôde ver a triste cena de um carro do manicômio vindo buscá-la enquanto a modista escondia-se atrás de uma máquina de costura... Se duvidasse Sango estaria no próprio manicômio rindo maquiavelicamente.

- Hum, senhorita Kagome?

- Ahn, sim! O que foi?

A modista deu um breve sorriso.

- Estava imaginando a cena de seu casamento não é? Eu conheço muito bem essa expressão sonhadora!

_Pobre coitada... _

- Ah, claro! Eu estava pensando na cena de meu casamento. Uma coisa linda!

A modista parecia estar mais feliz que a própria Kagome, pois cantarolava e estava extremamente alegre com as respostas mentirosas. Na verdade, qualquer pessoa normal perceberia o rosto deformado pelo ódio e pela raiva, mas aparentemente a modista ou era meio pirada ou era romântica ao extremo. Qual das alternativas... Kagome não saberia responder.

- Kagome, minha querida!

Inuyasha entrou com um sorriso maior que o próprio rosto abrindo os braços como se fosse abraçá-la. Esta era uma coisa que nunca havia sonhado em acontecer... Nem mesmo nos seus mais aterrorizantes pesadelos.

A modista, com uma rapidez estrondosa, puxou Kagome e a empurrou para dentro do provador. O modo como as coisas aconteceram foram tão violentos que Kagome bateu a cabeça num cabide que havia próximo a um espelho. Inuyasha mudou a expressão risonha para uma que demonstrava medo. Agora, Kagome começava a acreditar que a modista era realmente meio pirada e não apenas romântica.

- O senhor por acaso é o noivo daquela bela jovem?

- Se a resposta "sim" não significar a minha morte... Então sim.

- O senhor deve parar com essas brincadeiras, pois sou uma mulher séria que esta trabalhando! Não sabe que não pode ver a noiva com o vestido antes do casamento?

- Ah, claro... Desculpe-me. É que nenhum de nossos familiares podia buscar a Kagome, já que o carro dela ainda esta na oficina devido a um grave acidente.

Kagome ouvia tudo calada por detrás da porta do provador.

_Oficina? Do que ele esta falando? E que acidente o quê! Isso não esta me cheirando bem..._

- Hum... Esta certo então. – A modista virou-se e gritou. – Senhorita Kagome! Tire o vestido e continuamos os ajustes outro dia!

Kagome tirou o vestido meio que receosa. O seu carro estava estacionado a alguns metros daquele ateliê e Inuyasha não era flor que se cheire. O que ele estaria tramando?

Ela saiu do provador como um soldado de guerra que havia sido descoberto por seus inimigos e forçado a deixar o esconderijo. Forçou um sorriso ao ver Inuyasha parado na porta. Ele correspondeu, mas de maneira mais convincente.

Ele caminhou até ela com um olhar sério e o sorriso desvanecendo na face. Parou a alguns centímetros e ela ficou parada esperando ele dizer que alguma tragédia havia acontecido. De repente ele a puxou e a beijou.

Kagome ficou estática em completo estado de choque. Aquilo não era bem o que ela esperava. E Inuyasha a beijava com fervor. Kagome pensou em empurrá-lo e em seguida dar um tapa em sua face. Clichê, mas eficiente. Só que neste instante se lembrou que a modista estava ali e isso seria um desastre, já que ela desconfiaria e depois faria maledicências.

Inuyasha apertava cada vez mais o corpo de Kagome de maneira que se colava ao dele. Isso implicaria que ela sentia todos os músculos dele sob as roupas. Ok, Kagome estava perdendo o controle da situação. Nunca havia notado que Inuyasha malhava e isso era perturbador. Ele acariciava sua boca com a língua num beijo extremamente apaixonado.

Em seguida, do mesmo modo como aquela tortura psicológica começou ele a soltou. Kagome estava meio tonta e se desequilibrou um pouco tendo que se segurar no objeto mais próximo que encontrou. Nunca havia beijado ninguém daquela forma! Para falar a verdade, era meio inexperiente e virgem. Mas Inuyasha não precisava saber disso, certo?

- O que foi querida? Não se sente bem? – Inuyasha veio em seu auxílio, mas diferente da expressão amorosa de antes ele não conseguiu esconder a ponta de sarcasmo na voz e o sorriso odioso de sempre.

Isso deu forças pra Kagome levantar-se num pulo e encarar Inuyasha com toda a magnitude.

- Não querido. Eu estou ótima, melhor impossível. Apenas esqueci de tomar café da manhã e por isso estou meio fraca.

Essa resposta aparentemente feriu o orgulho de Inuyasha que fez o sorriso desaparecer e despedir-se às pressas da modista que ainda mantinha o olhar admirado para o jovem casal "apaixonado". Em seguida pegou a mão de Kagome e saiu em direção ao seu carro.

- Agora que estamos sós Inuyasha, podia me explicar o por quê daquela história de meu carro estar na oficina e o por quê daquele beijo?

- Respondendo a pergunta número um, eu precisava de uma desculpa para adiar a minha ida à loja de ternos. Odeio ficar experimentando ternos, por isso menti dizendo a todos que havia lhe dito que a buscaria já que seu carro estava na oficina.

- Ah, eles engoliram essa história mal-contada?

- Bom, querida... Não sei se você percebeu, mas eu tenho uma incrível capacidade de fingir de modo perspicaz.

- Imagina se não pude perceber. Falando nisso... Como é que você consegue?

- Fiz teatro na adolescência.

- Ah... – Kagome revirou os olhos. – Mas sim... Agora me responda a pergunta número dois.

- A modista estava desconfiada por isso agi daquele modo. Se você quer saber aquilo não me agradou nem um pouco! Mas prometi que faria todos acreditarem nessa historinha de casamento perfeito e pelo visto você está interpretando muito mal o seu papel.

- Para a sua informação eu não fiz teatro na adolescência.

- Mas interpretou muito bem a cena do beijo, hum? – Ele sorriu daquele mesmo modo terrível que Kagome tanto odiava. – Para uma inexperiente em teatro você se entregou muito bem.

Kagome ficou vermelha instantaneamente, não de maneira voluntária. O que ela menos queria era perder o controle na frente de Inuyasha, mas não conseguiu. Tentou gesticular uma resposta, mas sua mente parecia que havia parado de funcionar.

- O que acha de treinarmos um pouco... _Querida._

_O que ele quer dizer com "treinar um pouco"?_

Kagome apavorou-se. Isso não era bom. Nada bom. Um pisca-alerta começou a apitar na cabeça dela indicando "perigo avista". De maneira rápida e sem pensar duas vezes, ela saiu do carro de Inuyasha e dirigiu-se ao seu. Ainda bem que seu carro realmente não estava na oficina.

Kagome não percebeu, mas assim que saiu Inuyasha caiu na gargalhada. Kagome sempre foi sua odiada inimiga. Uma patricinha fútil que lhe dava nos nervos. Mas tinha que admitir que ela era extremamente sexy e era incrivelmente maravilhoso fazê-la se irritar ou então ver a expressão de raiva misturada com vergonha. Apesar de não gostar da idéia de casamento... Tinha um lado bom nisso tudo... Um lado muito bom.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Onde estão os noivos? Uma festa de noivado não pode começar sem os noivos!

- Tia Izayoi, relaxe. Inuyasha está no quarto se vestindo e já está preste a descer. Não posso dar mais detalhes já que ele me expulsou do quarto.

- Hum... Isto já é suficiente Miroku. E Kagome?

- Bom, da Kagome eu não faço idéia. Mas a vi sendo acompanhada até o saguão com uma linda amiga. Linda mesmo. Aquele corpo... Meu deus... Eu pude ver a silhueta daquela bela ninfa e...

- Chega Miroku! Obrigada pela ajuda, mas pode ir.

- Às ordens. – Miroku curvou-se de modo galanteador e saiu.

Enquanto isso Izayoi ficava estática perguntando-se o por quê da festa de noivado não ter sido na mansão da família Higurashi.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Respondendo as Reviews!**

**Bekinha: **Bom, existe uma explicação plausível por detrás dessa richa toda. Mas você vai saber só depois. O pai dela realmente é muito burrinho, mas isso é só pra dar uma graça na história. Ele e o Inutaisho são uma dupla e tanto. Agradeço o fato de estar gostando. Até o próximo! Beijos!

**neiva: **Que ótimo que você deu boas risadas! Espero que você também tenha dado risadas neste! Obrigada pelo review! Beijos!

**Haruka-chan: **Valeu pelo comentário e sim ele é muito tapado xD. Que bom que gostou fico feliz em saber! Continue acompanhando!

**She Ryuuzaki: **Que bom que gostou! E então o achou deste? Espero que tenha lhe dado uma idéia melhor da fic e claro que você tenha gostado dessa idéia! Obrigada pelo review e espero que continue acompanhando! Beijos!

**littledark: **Aiii que bom! Eu fiquei tão feliz quando li seu comentário e isso me deu um ânimo pra continuar! Obrigada mesmo e sim a idéia de tal pai tal filho está bem demonstrado nesta história! xD. Continue acompanhando ok? Beijos!

**Kayra-sama: **Obriagada por ter gostado! Continue acompanhando! Beijos!

**Dani Weasley Malfoy: **Sim, eu tava afim de fazer algo nos dias modernos só pra variar um pouquinho! Que bom que gostou! Isso é ótimo! Espero que continue acompanhando e dizendo o que acha certo? Não abandone, por favor! Beijos!

**É isso gente! Desculpem a demora esses meses tenho estudado muito e estava sem idéias... Nada como um bom descanso e as idéias voltam rapidinho certo? Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!**


	3. Noivado Parte II

**Unidos pelas Circunstancias**

**Capítulo 3 – Noivado Parte II**

- Sango... – Kagome choramingou. – Eu estou perdida... Vou me casar com o pior ser da face da Terra, talvez eu nem sobreviva até a separação...

- Kagome, você esta parecendo até criança falando desse jeito. Controle-se! Você e Inuyasha são adultos!

- Ahn, mas...

_Ele me beijou! Ele me beijou! Droga!_

- Nada de "mas", você vai se casar de mentira! Que coisa!

_Fale isso pro Jeca do Inuyasha!_

- Certo... Eu já entendi. Eu vou para a forca como uma mártir! – Kagome exasperou quase como uma heroína.

- Ai... Você não tem jeito...

- Sango, antes de me casar eu quero lhe pedir um grande favor... – Kagome parou de repente olhando para sua amiga com um ar de desespero.

- Fale... Você esta me assustando.

- Eu quero... Eu quero... Fazer meu testamento!

- O quê??? Será que eu ouvi direito? Kagome, você esta louca! Você não vai morrer, só vai casar. Você sabe... Casar... Vestido, Terno... Nada que envolva suicídio coletivo, nem facas ou objetos perigosos.

- Você não entende... Deixe-me pelo menos fazer algo de minha livre e espontânea vontade! O louco aqui é aquele tapado que se acha lindo, mas que na realidade é um idiota de marca maior!

- Kagome, é melhor você parar de falar...

- Por quê? Eu só estou dizendo a verdade! Vai dizer que você debandou para o lado inimigo? Aquele imbecil, eu o...

Kagome parou logo que sentiu uma mão tocar em seu ombro e um arrepio nada agradável lhe percorreu a espinha. Algo lhe dizia que o dono daquela mão era Inuyasha e mesmo que não fosse... Estava em maus lençóis. Maldita boca! Kagome virou-se lentamente como se cada segundo fossem horas, tentando evitar a situação terrível que estava para acontecer.

- Continue, _minha querida..._

Não estava aliviada... Nem um pouco. O fato de ser Inuyasha só fazia com que ela desse mais ouvidos as suas intuições. Inuyasha era a pessoa mais vingativa que ela conhecia e aquilo não ia ficar barato... Não mesmo.

- Ah... Inuyasha... Você estava ai há quanto tempo?

- O suficiente...

- Ah...

O clima pesado se abateu entre os dois fazendo Kagome sentir a aura de ódio que saia de seu futuro "noivo". Isso a fez tremer de leve. A vingança seria terrível... Ela podia sentir isso. Droga de intuição!

- Olha a hora... É melhor eu ir. Sabem... Eu tenho certos ataques de enxaqueca e preciso tomar meu remédio regularmente.

_Enxaqueca? Remédio Controlado? Sango... Traidora!_

- Sango, querida. Eu sou sua amiga desde quando éramos pré-adolescentes, certo?

- Ahn, claro Kagome... Por quê?

- Ah, é que eu achei incrível o fato de você ter ataques de enxaqueca, tomar remédios controlados e nunca ter me contado isso...

- Bom... É que nunca surgiu uma oportunidade concreta para lhe contar, entende? Afinal... É algo tão desnecessário com coisas tão mais interessantes para se falar, não é?

- Claro, claro... De fato. – Kagome cruzou os braços e olhou de forma sarcástica e medonha para a amiga que a estava largando na jaula do leão.

Sango foi se esgueirando até começar a andar rápido saindo do campo de visão do casal. Agora estavam sós. Isso não era bom. Kagome fora largada como uma criatura que seria usada em um sacrifício como alguma oferenda macabra.

- Sabe Kagome... Eu terminei meu banho e me aprontava para essa "maravilhosa" festa, quando a minha mãe apareceu implorando que eu a procurasse... Afinal, a minha futura "noiva" havia desaparecido misteriosamente. Obviamente fiquei muito preocupado.

- Preocupado? – Kagome ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- De fato... Não. Não estava nem aí para onde você havia ido. Na realidade... Eu queria era dormir e não descer para ver um monte de gentinha enjoada, fingindo que vou me casar logo com você e que estou morrendo de felicidade com isso.

- Há, pelo menos concordamos em alguma coisa!

- É, mas então... Eu a procurei por mais de duas horas! Sim! Duas horas! E quando eu finalmente te encontro, você estava praticamente me chamando de "animal" para sua amiga.

- Err... Não Inuyasha! Você entendeu mal!

- Entendi mal? Eu acho que não, minha cara. Kagome... Kagome... Você de certa forma me conhece. Sabe que serei "obrigado" a lhe aplicar uma punição.

- Punição? – Kagome começou a tremer. – Que tipo de punição?

- Bom... – Inuyasha foi caminhando na direção de Kagome enquanto botava uma mão em seu queixo a prendendo entre ele e o muro.

Kagome ficou completamente exasperada com a situação. Não sabia o que Inuyasha pretendia! E aquilo a estava matando. Olhou em volta para tentar achar alguma alma viva que a salvasse daquela criatura doentia, mas não havia nada. Nenhum sinal de vida. Ela tinha ido ao lugar mais afastado que pôde para poder conversar em particular com Sango, mas aparentemente aquela havia sido uma péssima idéia.

- Inuyasha! Vamos esquecer isso, certo? Ponhamos uma pedra em cima disso que aconteceu!

- De jeito nenhum, _querida. _– Inuyasha pegou uma madeixa dos cabelos de Kagome e começou a levá-la aos lábios. – Agora vem a melhor parte.

Mal terminou de falar, ele começou a passar as mãos pelas curvas delineadas de Kagome chegando ao decote das costas e encostando a mão quente sobre a superfície fria e macia da pele dela. Kagome sentiu suas costas se arquearem inconscientemente.

Ela começou a tentar empurrá-lo, mas nada fazia efeito no corpo forte dele. Enquanto isso ele grudou os lábios na curva do pescoço de Kagome, que já começava a perder as forças e a vontade de lutar. Inuyasha começou a mordiscar aquela área de modo que a pele branca começou a ficar marcada por hematomas.

A respiração começou a ficar pesada e sem qualquer consciência do que fazia, ela acabou o puxando mais contra seu corpo. Ele sorriu com a perda de controle dela e isso o incentivou a ir mais longe. Inuyasha, então, sem qualquer aviso, a beijou da maneira mais ardente que pôde arrancando um fraco gemido de Kagome.

Ao perceber que ela estava completamente fora de si, ele parou. Simplesmente a largou de forma brusca se afastando alguns metros para admirar a visão de seu rosto corado, os cabelos, antes presos e arrumado, agora em completo desalinho, a boca inchada pelo beijo feroz e o pescoço marcado. Não pôde controlar o sorriso de vitória que estampou a sua face.

A razão de Kagome começou a voltar lentamente e o apito incessante de culpa e raiva a estava torturando. Inuyasha havia realizado a sua vingança da forma mais cruel... A humilhando.

- Agora todos irão ver o quanto somos "apaixonados".

_Hum? O que ele quer dizer com isso?_

- Do que você esta falando?

- Do seu rosto, da sua expressão de prazer e das marcas que eu lhe fiz.

_O QUE? ELE ME MARCOU? _

- Você só pode estar brincando... Você não teria coragem para fazer marcas em mim...

- Está me subestimando, _querida?_ Olhe-se no espelho.

_Droga! Seu Maldito!_

Kagome saiu correndo sem sequer olhar para trás. Estava envergonhada de si mesmo, por ter se comportado como uma leviana e por ter se deixado levar logo por aquele bruto. Foi direto em direção ao banheiro na esperança de tentar maquiar o estrago que Inuyasha havia feito.

Enquanto isso, ele se deixou escorregar pelo muro arfando. Havia sido uma tarefa extremamente difícil se afastar de Kagome naquela hora. Se tivesse dado vazão aos seus instintos teria continuado e ido muito além.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Senhoras e Senhores! Por favor, um minuto de vossa atenção! – Inutaysho elevou a voz erguendo a taça de champanhe. – Todos sabem o motivo dessa festa certo? – Todos riram e responderam em uníssono um "sim". – Pois então... É com orgulho que eu vos digo que meu filho Inuyasha irá casar-se com a jovem mais encantadora que existe nesse mundo!

- Sim! É a minha doce filhinha! – Yorishi berrou e sua esposa Minami lhe deu uma forte cotovelada.

- Err... Pois bem continuando. Meu filho irá casar-se com uma jovem extremamente encantadora, filha de uma família distinta que eu admiro muito – _Menos o Yorishi._ – Kagome Higurashi!

Inuyasha estava à vista de todos, mas Kagome havia sumido! Todos começaram a olhar em volta, cochichando e fazendo especulações. Poucos minutos depois, Kagome entra correndo tropeçando e caindo no chão. Aquela era a jovem extremamente encantadora.

Inuyasha rapidamente foi até ela e lhe estendeu a mão com um sorriso lindo no rosto. Aquilo era extremamente frustrante... À vontade de Kagome era de bater naquela mão, levantar-se e começar a estapear aquela cara. Mas não fez isso. Pelo contrário. Sorriu de volta e aceitou-lhe a ajuda.

_Ridículo. Completamente ridículo._

Havia soltado o cabelo para poder esconder os hematomas do pescoço. Teve de molhar o rosto, retirando a maquiagem, mas mesmo assim os mais experientes comentavam a aparência de êxtase da futura noiva. E os cochichos sobre os tórridos momentos que o casal havia vivido há algum tempo atrás não paravam e isso fez Kagome sentir-se impotente e corar da forma mais vergonhosa possível.

Naquele mesmo instante Inuyasha sorria com a vergonha dela, enquanto retirava o objeto de toda aquela festa. Ajoelhou-se, abrindo uma caixinha de veludo preto contendo um lindo anel de ouro branco incrustado de pequenos diamantes.

- Kagome... Você aceita casar-se comigo?

- Aceito...

_Nãooooo!_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Olá pessoas, eu sei que sou uma garotinha atrasada! Mas como dizem eu demoro, mas faço! Porque o que Ana promete, Ana cumpre xD. Que coisa péssimaaa! Mas enfim, Ana está com muito sono e são quase 3:00 da manhã e eu tenho que acordar cedo para eu poder jogar War na casa de Amanda. Ah, eu amo isso! Feriadão é a melhor coisa que existe!**

**FELIZ DIA DA INDEPÊNDENCIA PARA VOCÊS! (07/09)**

**neiva: **Aii que bom que está gostando! Você sempre acompanhando as minhas fics, ne? Que bom! Sinto-Me super feliz de saber disso! Continue comentando e dizendo o que acha! Beijão!

**NINA OLIVER:** Que bom! Leitora nova! É sempre um prazer saber que as pessoas gostam do que escrevemos! Isso é muito bom! Continue acompanhando! Beijão!

**Maiyu. Mad.Hatter.: **Que bom! Adorei o fato de que você esteja gostando! Espero que este capítulo atrasado também seja do seu agrado! Beijão!

**littledark: **Ai, que bom que você esteja gostando tanto! Verdade, verdade. A modista teve ótimos reflexos, mas pobrezinha da Kagome acabou sofrendo com aquela brutalidade xD. Sim! Tradição é tradição! No fim das contas a modista estava certa xD. Espero que este capítulo tenha sido do seu agrado também xD. Beijões!

**Bekinha: **Huhuhu, eu sei eu sei! Eu sou uma garotinha má xD. Mas não me mate até eu terminar a fic ¬¬. Há, que bom que o cap anterior tenha sido engraçado. Espero que esse também seja xD. Continue acompanhando e dizendo que eu sou do mal xD.

**Morgana Dark:** Nossa! Sério que você é fã das minhas fics? Ohh meu deus! Isso é tão... tão bom... Mas eu não acho que mereça tanto o.o. De fato, o ódio é um sentimento muito bom para se escrever... Ele tem inúmeras facetas e pode ser tanto sensual, se aproximando da paixão, quanto mortal. Que bom que esteja gostando! Continue acompanhando!


	4. Passando a noite?

**Unidos pelas Circunstancias**

**Capítulo 4 – Passando a noite?**

_Uma semana depois..._

Era a vigésima vez que Kagome via "Casa Blanca" tomando um pote de sorvete de creme com pipocas e refrigerante. Ainda custava acreditar que estava noiva e logo de Inuyasha! Enfiava a colher no pote de sorvete com raiva só de pensar.

- Ahn... Que tédio.

Kagome adorava filmes antigos. Era uma romântica assumida e suspirava a cada frase de amor dita pelos protagonistas. Por quê aquilo não podia acontecer com ela também? Suspirou resignada... Aquilo só acontecia em filmes, óbvio!

A campainha tocou e Kagome levou um susto pulando do sofá quando estava chegando na melhor parte do filme. Certo, ela sabia todas as partes do filme, mas isso não queria dizer que não estava ansiosa para vê-la pela vigésima vez. Quem seria o chato, afinal?

Levantou-se preguiçosamente, esgueirando-se até a porta.

- Boa noite, minha futura esposa. Como tem passado?

-Inuyasha! O que VOCÊ faz aqui? E quem raios te deu o meu endereço?

- Kagome... Minha cara Kagome. Não faça perguntas tão óbvias senão eu vou pensar que você é meio, digamos assim... Desprovida de neurônios.

- Inuyasha, você veio até a minha casa pra me insultar? Se for isso, com licença!

Kagome fez menção de fechar a porta, mas Inuyasha a deteve a tempo.

- Não, claro que não. Faz uma semana que não nos vemos desde o noivado e temos que fazer aparições formais. Ou você acha que é só noivar e acabou? O trabalho não é tão fácil assim.

- Ah, mas que droga... – Kagome bufou parecendo uma criança.

- Hum, não vai me convidar pra entrar?

- Se eu disser "não", vai adiantar?

Inuyasha sorriu sarcástico.

- Óbvio que não.

Kagome abriu mais a porta e deu passagem para Inuyasha, deixando claro sua expressão de contragosto. Assim que ele entrou deparou-se com uma cena que não esperava encontrar na casa de uma mulher... Salgadinho, doces, refrigerante e uma televisão ligada em pleno sábado.

- Kagome... É assim que você passa as suas noites de sábado? Comendo porcaria e vendo filmes sem graça na TV?

- O que você tem a ver com isso? – Kagome já estava começando a se irritar. Inuyasha já estava passando dos limites...

- Nada... Só comentando. Ah sim... Quando casarmos eu espero que você não use esse tipo de pijama na minha frente.

Kagome arregalou os olhos. O que tinha demais no seu pijama de flanela com estampas de ursinho? Era bonitinho, oras!

- Qual o problema dele?

- Simples... Não é sexy.

- Não é sexy! E quem disse que eu quero ficar sexy pra você? Oras Inuyasha, faça-me o favor!

Ele riu da expressão de revolta dela. Kagome sempre se mostrou feminista, aquilo deve ter ferido seu orgulho indomável de lutadora das causas da mulher. Ela já estava até vermelha de raiva... Melhor não incitá-la mais, senão poderia não sair vivo daquele apartamento.

- Certo Kagome... Discutiremos isso depois do casamento. Agora vamos sair pra jantar!

- Ah, eu conheço um restaurante que é ótimo. – Ela tomou o telefone sem fio em cima de uma mesinha e começou a discar um número. – Alô? Hikaru? Gostaria de fazer uma reserva para duas pesso- CLICK. Inuyasha havia pegado o telefone de sua mão e desligado na cara do pobre gerente do restaurante!

- Inuyasha! Por que você fez isso? Está louco?

- Você é muito chata, Kagome! Fazer reserva é algo muito formal!

- Mas você disse que deveríamos fazer aparições formais!

- Sim... Não precisa ser necessariamente em um ambiente formal. Se as pessoas nos virem juntas de maneira casual... Tanto a mídia como a alta sociedade irá pensar que somos mais um casal de jovens apaixonados.

- É... Tem lógica. Você está de carro?

- Não... Seu apartamento é perto da minha casa, sabia?

- Não e nem quero saber! Bom... Se você está sem carro é melhor escolhermos um restaurante próximo daqui... E coberto!

- Por quê... Coberto?

- Ah, eu vi no canal do tempo que existe sessenta e oito por cento de possibilidade de chuva hoje.

Inuyasha riu quase se dobrando no chão. Alguém ficava assistindo canal do tempo! Aquilo era inacreditável!

- Kagome... Você é estranha...

- Inuyasha, vou fingir que não ouvi você. Espere sentado no sofá que eu vou me arrumar, sim?

- E eu lá tenho opção! Se quiser que eu te ajude a se vestir... Vai ser mais interessante que ficar sentado do lado de um monte de porcarias.

- Haha! Muito engraçado. Espere ai!

Kagome entrou em seu pequeno quarto sem nem acreditar que estava preste a sair com Inuyasha por livre e espontânea vontade. Bom... Talvez não tão livre e espontânea assim. Será que aquilo era um encontro? Não, claro que não. Aquilo deveria ser visto como uma reunião sigilosa de negócios. Sim... Era isso mesmo.

Suspirou, procurando o que deveria vestir. Nem ao menos sabia para que restaurante iria! Ela, que sempre fora precavida... Sempre usando as roupas certas nas ocasiões certas, nos lugares certos! Aquilo nunca tinha acontecido. Os rapazes com quem saia sempre haviam lhe avisado aonde iriam, qual seria a programação e sempre muito educados e respeitadores. Diferente de Inuyasha... Aquele animal!

Resolveu ligar pra Sango e lhe pedir ajuda. Ela sabia que a primeira reação da amiga seria uma risada espalhafatosa. Sango acompanhava a rixa dela com Inuyasha há muitos anos. E Kagome, por mais que odiasse ouvir os ataques histéricos de Sango, sabia que ela tinha motivos para tanto.

Pegou o telefone novamente e discou o número, que já sabia decorado, de maneira impaciente. Uma jovem sonolenta atendeu do outro lado da linha.

- Sango? É você?

- Não Kagome... É o Papa! O que você quer? Droga, eu estava dormindo!

- É, estou vendo pelo seu mal humor. Credo Sango! Tenho pena do homem que acordar do seu lado!

- Pare de enrolação e diga logo o que quer!

- Eu vou sair com Inuyasha e não sei o que vestir. Ele já disse que meu pijama não é sexy! Não faço a menor idéia do que usar! Aquele homem me deixa louca! Que droga!

Silêncio.

- E-Espera um momento! Será que eu ouvi direito? Acho que eu ainda estou dormindo e isso é algum tipo de sonho! Sim, sim! É isso!

- O que foi Sango? Esqueceu que fui forçada a casar com Inuyasha? Temos que fingir que somos um casal feliz!

- Não é isso! Caramba! Ele viu você de pijama? Vocês... Vocês...

- Pare já com esses pensamentos sujos, sua devassa! Não fizemos nada! Ele chegou de surpresa aqui e eu estava de pijama vendo filme, só isso!

- Ahn sei. E por que você me ligou?

- Sango! Você não ouviu nada do que eu disse?

- Desculpa. Só ouvi a parte do que ele falou sobre o seu pijama...

- Ah, Sango! Nem sei por que ainda te ligo! Vou me vestir sozinha! Tchau!

Droga! Havia perdido tempo ligando pra Sango! E agora o que iria vestir? Kagome olhou seu guarda-roupa e mexeu nas gavetas várias vezes. Acabou escolhendo uma camiseta regata com um casaquinho, uma calça jeans básica e botas de camurça.

Saiu do quarto e encontrou Inuyasha dormindo no sofá. Observou aquela cena e achou graça. Não é que ele era fofinho enquanto dormia? Aproximou-se um pouco receosa e sentou-se perto dele. Será que deveria acordá-lo?

Mexeu em seu cabelo. Bateu de leve em seu ombro... E... Nada! Ele não acordava de jeito nenhum!

- Inuyasha! Acorda! - Começou a esmurrar seu peito.

Inuyasha abriu os olhos assustado e jogou Kagome no sofá, prendendo os braços que estavam lhe esmurrando.

- Ai, mulher! Quer me matar do coração?

- Quem manda você dormir que nem uma pedra? E quer fazer o favor de me soltar!

Foi então que Inuyasha percebeu a posição íntima que estavam. Ele em cima dela e ela com as pernas envoltas a sua cintura. Aquilo estava perigoso demais. Soltou Kagome de maneira um pouco relutante. E lhe ajudou a levantar.

- Ok, vamos.

- E aonde vamos?

- Deixa de ser toda precavida, parece uma menina mimada. Relaxe, você está acompanhada com o seu futuro marido.

- Isso não me tranqüiliza nem um pouco... – murmurou baixinho.

- O que você disse?

- N-Nada!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Aquilo era tudo o que Kagome não esperava. Um restaurante mexicano freqüentado por gente mal encarada. Inuyasha só podia estar de brincadeira com ela!

- O que significa isso? – Ela disse apontando em volta de si.

- Onde iremos jantar. É simples, mas a comida é boa e barata.

Aquilo era inacreditável. Inuyasha tinha dinheiro! Então por que diabos a estava levando para aquela espelunca? Ela gostava de comidas simples, mas não num restaurante que ameaçava cair o letreiro em sua cabeça!

Ela olhou para Inuayasha de maneira que faria estremecer qualquer sargento do exército. Foi andando na frente de maneira rápida e sentou-se numa cadeira, pegando o cardápio deixado em cima da mesa e pensando no que estava escrito ali. Estava tudo em espanhol! Inuyasha a estava provocando!

- Quer que eu escolha pra você? Eu já vim aqui antes, afinal.

Kagome lhe passou um olhar atravessado, como quem dissesse que não confiava nele.

- Kagome, pare de erguer esse muro de defesa em torno de si! Estamos nesse jogo juntos!

Inuyasha parecia convincente, afinal. Mesmo assim, seu sexto sentido dizia-lhe para ter cuidado. Afinal, como ele mesmo disse, havia feito teatro na adolescência. Por fim, resolveu dar um voto de confiança nele.

- Certo Inuyasha, escolha o que há de melhor.

Ele sorriu vitorioso e por um breve instante percebeu um olhar divertido nele. Ah! Era só impressão... Sua mente estava lhe pregando uma peça. Sim, era isso.

Inuyasha chamou a garçonete e disse o nome de uma entrada estranha enquanto ela sorria e distanciava-se com o seu bloquinho anotado. Kagome olhou interrogativa para Inuyasha, esperando ele lhe dizer o que havia escolhido, mas ele limitou-se a sorrir.

Alguns minutos se seguiram e a jovem voltou trazendo em sua badeja dois pequenos copos, depositando-os em cima da mesa. Kagome olhou para aquilo e ergueu uma sobrancelha, mexendo no copo e sorrindo sarcasticamente para Inuayasha.

- Ora, veja só. Parecem resíduos médicos num copo.

Começou a bebericar aquela estranha bebida e resolveu tomá-la de uma só vez, engasgando com algo não identificado que ficou preso no meio de sua garganta. Tentou cuspir e sentiu que sua respiração falhava. Inuyasha rapidamente postou-se atrás de si, levantou-a e a apertou por trás de modo que o objeto não identificado saiu como uma pequena bolinha de canhão atingindo a cabeça de um senhor sentado na mesa da frente.

Kagome rapidamente arregalou os olhos enquanto o senhor xingava e olhava de um lado para o outro a procura do mal-educado que lhe havia atirado aquilo. Ela sentou-se como se nada houvesse acontecido, tentando parecer uma lady perante plebeus. Inuyasha também se sentou e riu daquela situação de maneira controlada de modo que o senhor com expressão assassina não percebesse que os verdadeiros causadores daquele constrangimento estavam a poucos metros de si.

- Afinal o que era aquilo que eu coloquei na minha boca, Inuyasha? – Kagome sussurrou.

- Fuegos de Tigo.

- Sim e o que é isso?

- Testículos de cabrito.

- Testículos de cabrito? EU COLOQUEI TESTÍCULOS DE CABRITO NA MINHA BOCA? – Ela gritou e levantou-se revoltada enquanto todos a olhavam como se fosse louca. Kagome ficou mortificada e finalmente lembrou-se onde estava. Sentou-se novamente olhando Inuyasha com raiva.

- Calma! Veja, isso é só uma cereja! – Mostrou-lhe a cereja que havia dentro do copo, indicando que o tal objeto não identificado era na realidade uma inofensiva frutinha.

Kagome suspirou mais aliviada.

- É... Eu deveria saber que era muito forte para você.

- O que?

- Fuegos de Tigo não é uma bebida para moças. Não deveria ter pedido isso.

Kagome sentiu seu sangue ferver. Inuyasha estava duvidando de sua capacidade por ser mulher? Há, ele não sabia com quem estava lidando.

- Ah, meu caro Inuyasha você não me conhece. Essa bebidazinha de nada! Garçonete!

- Não Kagome! Essa bebida é mortal!

- O que foi Inuyasha? Está com medo? – Sorriu provocante.

- Não, claro que não.

- Pois então! – A jovem garçonete aproximava-se e Kagome fez o pedido novamente.

_Horas depois..._

- Fuegos de Tigo! – Kagome diz alto meio ébria, já sem o casaco e com o rosto avermelhado.

- Fuegos de Tigo. – Inuyasha diz brindando seu quinto copo com Kagome. – Bom, acho que devemos ir Kagome. – Inuyasha diz sorridente. Havia conseguido o queria naquela noite.

Ah! Inuyasha... Deixa de ser chato! Agora está ficando divertido! – Disse numa voz arrastada.

- É, mas acho que você está empolgada demais. – Falou olhando em volta e percebendo que todos haviam notado uma Kagome alegre e bêbada.

- Ahn, só mais um! Por favor!

Neste momento tanto Kagome como Inuyasha ouvem um estrondo do lado de fora. Pelo barulho, deveria ser um trovão. Ela deu um pulo na cadeira.

- Trouxe guarda-chuva senhora canal do tempo?

Inuyasha pagou a conta e segurou Kagome pelo braço a levando para fora do restaurante. Ela ainda tentou relutar, tentando em vão fazer um protesto perante àquele abuso de autoridade. Afinal, ela não estava bêbada, não é?

Ao chegar à porta os dois se depararam com uma tempestade do lado de fora. Não dava para voltar para casa andando, nem para a dela e muito menos para a dele. Inuyasha começou a acenar para um táxi enquanto praguejava. Aquilo fugiu de seus planos! Uma tempestade não era bem o que ele queria naquele momento. Sua intenção era embebedar Kagome para que ela aparecesse no trabalho de ressaca no dia seguinte... Só isso! Era só uma brincadeirinha inocente!

- Sessenta e oito por cento! Se você tivesse dito oitenta por cento!

- É... Dessa diferença de doze por cento que a gente é tão diferente. Se os meus sessenta e oito por cento e os seus oitenta por cento... Ahn, onde eu estava mesmo? Hahahaha... Acho que não estou bem.

- Parece mesmo... – Assoviou para o táxi e ele parou de frente para os dois. Colocou Kagome para dentro e depois se posicionou do lado dela. Qual não foi a sua surpresa quando ela desabou no seu colo ronronando como um gatinho adormecido. Agora sim... Aquilo era um problema.

Tentou lembra-se em vão da casa de Kagome. Pegou o mapa que a sua secretária do trabalho havia lhe dado e percebeu o quanto estava encharcado. Impossível de se ler. Suspirou e pediu que o taxista se dirigisse para a sua casa. Aparentemente Kagome ia passar aquela noite com ele...

**Continua...**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Olá pessoas do meu coração! Adorei muito esse capítulo! Escrevi com muito carinho depois de tanto tempo! Inspirei-me em alguns filmes para escrevê-lo sem perder a originalidade, claro! Muitas surpresas estão a caminho, podem aguardar! Beijos e ótimo São João para todos!**

**Reviews:**

**Ayaa-chan: ****Que bom que gostou! Eu também gostei muito dessa briga entre Inuyasha e Kagome. Mesmo que outras fics minhas recebam mais reviews, eu, sinceramente, gosto mais desta! Adoro escrever as cenas dos dois! Beijinhos e continue acompanhando!**

**Cris: ****Há, também estou louca para que chegue a lua-de-mel e creia-me eu já pensei em tudo! E obrigada pelo elogio! Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!**

**neiva:**** Você, como sempre, acompanhando as minhas fics! Que bom! Adoro suas reviews. Obrigada mesmo por gostar das histórias! E continue assim, acompanhando, por favor! Beijão!**

**Mayu. a Chapeleira: ****Mudou de nome! Nossa! Ficou muito legal! Ah, obrigada pelo elogio! Fiquei até envergonhada! xD. O Inu ta bem legal, ne? Eu achei ele ótimo assim! Que bom que também gostou! Beijos e continue acompanhando!**


	5. As consequências dos Acidentes

**Unidos pelas Circunstâncias**

**Capítulo 5 – As conseqüências dos Acidentes**

Inuyasha não podia acreditar naquilo! Era impossível! Não fazia parte dos seus planos em momento algum levar Kagome para sua casa. Ele a carregava enquanto ela se largava em seus braços parecendo uma morta.

Tomou o elevador e percebeu o casal que olhava para eles de forma curiosa. Sorriu de maneira charmosa e mais convincente possível.

- Minha noiva é fraca para bebidas... – Sorriu.

Quando, finalmente, chegou em seu apartamento ele pôde dizer graças a deus por ter se livrado da cena constrangedora no elevador. Andou a passos largos e depositou o corpo amolecido de Kagome em sua cama de casal.

Percebeu que estava gelada por causa das roupas úmidas. Trincou os dentes ao ver o quanto elas estavam extremamente coladas ao corpo dela, delineando cada parte de seu corpo. Sabia que teria que despi-la, mas o seu inocente plano estava tomando outras proporções...

- Caramba Kagome. A culpa é sua... – Ele disse mais para si próprio do que para ela.

Começou a puxar a blusa a retirando por sobre sua cabeça enquanto ela fazia um muxoxo inconsciente. Ele gemeu ao vê-la de sutiã... Tão linda, tão indefesa. A pele clara contrastando com a cor preta de seu sutiã de renda. Sem querer começou a imaginar como seria a calcinha e o que teria por debaixo dela...

- Meu deus... Não vou conseguir fazer isso...

Fechou os olhos e retirou o resto de suas roupas de uma maneira tão rápida que Kagome se mexeu e virou para o outro lado deixando a vista os contornos de sua cintura, de seu quadril e de suas coxas. Quando Inuyasha abriu os olhos qual foi sua surpresa ao ver aquele pedaço de paraíso.

- Isso se chama tortura... Ta bom, eu sei que mereço.

Foi então que ele teve uma idéia. Por mais difícil que fosse ele vestiu Kagome com uma blusa sua. Em seguida retirou suas próprias roupas e ficou com sua cueca boxer deitando ao lado dela.

Sabia que não ia conseguir dormir. Principalmente tendo ela abraçada a ele, sentindo seus cabelos roçando em seu peito. Mas pelo menos... Kagome teria uma ótima surpresa amanhã.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kagome acordou sentindo uma forte dor de cabeça. Pôde visualizar fracamente uma janela e a chuva que caía lá fora. Percebeu os ventos frios que entravam através da fresta aberta e de como sua cama estava quentinha e aconchegante. Definitivamente, não queria ir para o trabalho...

Virou de lado e abraçou a primeira coisa sólida que encontrou. Não era tão macia quanto uma almofada. Foi a primeira coisa que ela pensou quando finalmente se deu conta que estava tocando um corpo...

_Um corpo?_

- Ahhhh! – Kagome deu um pulo da cama e olhava fixamente a sua suposta cama invadida.

- Kagome. Bom dia para você também. – Inuyasha disse sonolento e esfregando os olhos.

Quando percebeu que se tratava de Inuyasha ela olhou em volta. Aquela não era sua casa! Depois olhou para si própria e depois para ele. Estavam semi-nus! O que era aquilo? O que estava acontecendo?

- Inuyasha... O que isso significa? Eu... Você...

- Ora, querida... Tivemos uma noite quente.

- N- Noite quente? Seja mais explícito.

- O que todo casal faz, meu anjo. Quer que eu lhe mostre como fizemos de novo?

- Mas como?! Eu não lembro de nada! Não pode ter acontecido! Não pode! Não com você! Não agora! Por quê? – Kagome começa a choramingar.

- Que drama... Foi só uma diversão.

- Não ouse dizer que foi só uma diversão! Você tem idéia de que eu estava sonhando com isso esse tempo todo? Droga, Inuyasha! Não se faça de burro! Você sabe muito bem que eu era virgem!

- Virgem?! Espera aí Kagome... Você ta dizendo que é virgem?

- Era...

Inuyasha simplesmente ficou estático durante alguns segundos. Logo depois explodiu numa risada descontrolada enquanto Kagome ficava de boca aberta sem saber o que fazer diante de uma situação estranha como aquela. Na verdade ela não sabia se chorava ou matava ele. Estava rindo do quê, afinal?

- Eu não esperava por essa revelação. Não, Kagome... Nós não transamos. Você desmoronou no meu colo no táxi e eu a levei para a minha casa. Eu a troquei, a enxuguei e dormi ao seu lado. Só isso.

- Mas... Mas... Você disse!

- Eu estava só brincando com você.

Neste exato momento ela entendeu e ficou furiosa. Kagome partiu pra cima dele na cama esmurrando seu peito. Gritou milhares de ofensas e o chamou de insensível inúmeras vezes. Inuyasha se mantinha a rir como se aquilo fosse uma diversão sublime. Ele segurou seus pulsos ainda rindo.

- Acha que é mais forte que eu Kagome? – Dizendo isso ele inverteu as posições com ela pondo-a subjugada a ele na cama.

Ele a prendia segurando suas mãos acima da cabeça enquanto o corpo fazia o peso e a pressão necessária para mantê-la sob o seu julgo. Inuyasha sorria vitorioso. Enquanto ela arfava com os olhos faiscantes de ódio.

- Quem é mais forte agora? – Disse num sussurro em sua orelha.

Ele observou seu corpo. Ambos estavam seminus e na brincadeira acabaram esquecendo este detalhe. Mas naquele momento... Seus sentidos estavam aguçados. Podia sentir o cheiro dela e visualizar a pele leitosa melhor que antes.

Inuyasha desceu seus lábios e beijou o pescoço dela, como se estivesse movido por uma força maior que ele. Ela soltou um suspiro contido enquanto ele se mantinha ali, torturando-a com pequenas mordidas. Dessa vez ele não a marcou.

Continuou descendo os lábios até o vale dos seios. Olhou para o rosto dela rapidamente e viu medo, desejo e curiosidade neles. Não queria parar, não naquele momento. Portanto, achou mais seguro não soltar suas mãos. Mantê-las cativas de sua força. Visto que ela não protestava ainda...

Com os dentes ele puxou o bojo do sutiã para o lado enquanto Kagome prendia a respiração. Ao ver o bico do seio despido apossou-se dele com a língua e depois o sugou. Kagome sentiu um estremecimento na boca do estômago e gemeu. Sentiu vontade de abraçá-lo e lhe puxar os cabelos. Era isso que faria se ele a soltasse.

Ele sorriu com a resposta apaixonada de seu corpo. Parou de beijar-lhe o seio e decidiu era o momento dos lábios que ela tanto mordia. Beijaram-se de forma selvagem. Ela arqueou o corpo e ele soltou-lhe as mãos para desabotoar, finalmente, o sutiã.

Ela o abraçou desesperada enquanto sentia o sutiã sendo puxado entre um beijo e outro. Ao vê-la daquele modo Inuyasha sentiu-se perdido. Soltou um som gutural e partiu para o seio que ainda não havia experimentado.

Ela arranhou suas costas e instintivamente rodeou-lhe com as pernas. Kagome assustou-se ao sentir, assim, a prova de seu "entusiasmo". Ao perceber que aquilo estava indo longe demais ela empurrou-o.

Ele arfava olhando para ela com um misto de frustração e desejo. Ela percebeu que ele se controlava para não agarrá-la de novo. Inuyasha clareou a voz e desviou o olhar.

- Desculpe-me. Suas roupas estão na secadora.

- T-Tudo bem. Onde fica a secadora? – Ela disse cobrindo os seios com as mãos e olhando para baixo.

- No final do corredor fica a lavanderia. – Dizendo isso ele fez um movimento para sair da cama quando viu o relógio de cabeceira. – Meu deus! Falta meia hora para a reunião!

- O QUE?

- A culpa foi sua! Quem mandou ficar bêbada e dormir no meu colo? Anda logo! Não vou esperar você se arrumar! – Disse correndo até o armário e pegando a primeira blusa social, calça social, terno e gravata que via pela frente

- Ah, claro Inuyasha! Você me assediou sexualmente mocinho! Posso lhe denunciar por isso! – Gritou quando chegou na lavanderia se arrumando lá mesmo.

- Assédio sexual?! Você tava gostando, Kagome! Tenho as testemunhas do restaurante que você veio de livre e espontânea vontade! – Gritou de volta.

- Bêbada você quer dizer! – Respondeu já vestida ao lado dele.

- Você não estava bêbada na cama quando eu...

- PARE, Inuyasha! Não quero mais ouvir você! – Ela gritou o interrompendo.

- Está pronta?

- Estou.

- Ótimo porque eu não ia te esperar mesmo. Vamos logo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Ah, que ótimo cheguei viva na reunião! – Disse Kagome saindo do carro de Inuyasha.

- Não reclama e corre.

Chegaram escancarando a porta com força, fazendo todos os advogados presentes olharem para ambos de uma forma curiosa. Sorriram sem graça e tomaram assentos opostos.

- Kagome é a primeira vez que te vejo assim. Sem maquiagem, com a roupa amassada. O que aconteceu? – Sussurrou Sonomomi, uma colega de trabalho, para Kagome.

- Não queira saber... – Sussurrou de volta.

Enquanto isso Inuyasha a olhava como um predador observando uma ovelhinha. Kagome tentava se concentrar, mas não conseguia tendo consciência daquele olhar sobre ela. Ela o encarou de forma séria. Tentando, assim, fazê-lo parar. Mas ele só sorriu de uma maneira cúmplice e galante. As coisas estavam tomando um rumo muito estranho... Extremamente estranho...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Olá gente! Capítulo curtinho eu sei. Mas eu to doente e ta difícil escrever. Tava no cursinho para tentar Federal mais uma vez... Depois recebi a ligação de que tinha passado numa universidade excelente! Minha mãe insistiu e eu entrei. Agora to correndo atrás do prejuízo. Desejem-me sorte!**

**Agora, preciso também atualizar as outras fics atrasadas! Muitas coisas pra fazer na vida acadêmica e aqui! Nossa! Nem sei por onde começar! Mas vou começar!**

**Obrigada pelos reviews e, por favor, continuem incentivando! Vou-me sentir mais alegre pra corresponder o melhor possível as expectativas de todos.**

**Obrigada à:**

**Meyllin**

**Natsumi Takashi**

**Lohan.y**

**Acdy-chan**


End file.
